


First Sight of Snow

by Ravustics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Teacher-Student Relationship, Winter, kiss, pre-release, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravustics/pseuds/Ravustics
Summary: Byleth has never seen snow and after a rather embarrassing conversation with her students of the House of Blue Lions, Dimitri takes it upon himself to show her how beautiful his kingdom is in winter.- PRE-RELEASE -





	First Sight of Snow

Byleth knew she shouldn’t have opened her mouth and joined her student’s conversation. It was almost the holiday break for her students, and they were already making plans for how they were going to spend it. They were also discussing how they were excited for the first sight of snow in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It was supposedly magical, winter was what Faerghus was known for, the whole kingdom celebrated the beautiful day.

However, Byleth had never seen snow. She had heard stories from her father and the other mercenaries she had worked with before becoming a teacher. She had seen pictures of it in the stories her mother would read to her as a child. It sounded wonderful and it seemed to be from how her students gushed, so she had told them she had never seen snow.

_Which was a horrible idea on her part._

Ashe’s green eyes nearly popped out his skull, slamming his hands down hard on the wooden table. “Are you serious, teacher? You’ve never seen snow?” He exclaimed and Byleth wanted to laugh because of his ludicrous expression.

Byleth nodded her head, letting herself chuckle when a collective gasp sounded in the classroom. Byleth rested against the edge of her desk. “I did not know it was such a big deal.” She replied.

Annette scoffed as she rolled her eyes from her seat in between Ashe and Mercedes. “It is a _huge_ deal, it’s such a great day in our kingdom! Don’t you agree, Merci?” She glanced at her friend.

Mercedes smiled gently, “Anne, don’t belittle our teacher, it’s not her fault.”

Annette grumbled under her breath, a small apology leaving her. Byleth didn’t mind, she honestly couldn’t believe it herself that she hadn’t seen snow.

Sylvain cocked his head to the side from his seat beside Dimitri, “Perhaps we should take our _darling_ teacher with us to experience the first sight of snow?” he almost drawled, his eyes drifting briefly to the prince of his kingdom.

“Oh, no I couldn’t. This is your school holidays, I wouldn’t want to intrude-“

“By-Teacher, it would be wonderful if you could accompany us.” Dimitri’s sweet tone filled the air and Byleth had to stop herself from giving him a knowing smile.

Their relationship had slowly started to blossom and soon, one thing led to another and they had confessed their feelings on the battlefield. Due to their positions in school, the two decided to keep their relationship a secret. Of course, it was hard when the two of them would give each other love-struck expressions. It was even harder to keep their hands off each other, and any chance they could get where it seemed ‘accidental’, they took it. However, it almost looked like Sylvain had noticed their fleeting touches and longing gazes, the red-headed boy was far too suave for his own good.

Byleth felt her cheeks flush and gave Dimitri a light smile, “And you would take me, Dimitri?” She couldn’t help but tease, it was precious seeing the chivalrous man flustered.

Dimitri bobbed his head, blonde locks fluttering with the movement. “It would be my honour.” He affirmed, giving her a charming smile and Byleth wanted to kiss him in front of the entire class.

“What! I thought we were all gonna go with her?!” Ashe threw his hands up, shaking his head.

Mercedes giggled, “Mm, I think it would be better if our prince took our teacher instead.”

Byleth felt her skin darken and sighed, it seemed that it wasn’t just Sylvain who knew.

                                                                                                                                ***

Byleth watched as her students left, she would not see them again until the next month arrived. Some of her students had already prepared for their trip home. Her students from the House of Blue Lions were dressed in clothes made of fine animal fur and wool, while the students of Black Eagles and Golden Deer wore thicker clothes, due to the harsh winds that would sweep through their kingdoms from the frost of Faerghus.

Byleth smiled as she watched Edelgard walk up to her, the princess’ hair was braided on the side, tied up with purple ribbon. She wore a scarlet dress, covered by silken cloak. She looked everything a princess should, especially with the two royal guards standing a metre away. It was amazing to see what Edelgard was like when she was not wielding an axe and leading her troops. Edelgard returned the smile and placed her hand on her teacher’s shoulder.

“Have a wonderful break, Byleth.” Edelgard said before she wrapped her arms around the taller woman. Byleth returned the embrace and pulled away at arm’s length.

“Thank you, I hope you enjoy your break too, Edel.” She replied, her smile widening when Edelgard chuckled, tugging on the ends of her braid.

“Yes, well… As much of a break as a future ruler can get – now, I must escape before Claude tries to woo me once more.” Although Edelgard’s tone was cold, Byleth knew she was joking by the twinkle in her lilac eyes.

Byleth laughed, “Of course, I will see you soon.”

Edelgard waved and walked away with her guards, her cloak whipping in the wind. Byleth shuddered from the sudden change in weather and she wondered how she would survive the cold of Faerghus. She wrapped her fur coat around her and she was glad she had tied her hair up into a ponytail because her layered strands would most likely be all over the place by now.

She noticed two figures in the distance, one dressed in gold and the other in a royal blue. The familiar figures chatted before unmistakably Claude waved at Byleth, seeing her in the distance. She returned the wave and watched as he followed after Edelgard. Byleth returned her gaze to the blue figure, Dimitri’s pace increased and Byleth met him half way. The two wrapped their arms around each other and Byleth received a mouthful of fur from Dimitri’s hood. He was incredibly warm, and his leather gloved hands gripped her hips, pulling her flush against him. Byleth felt his lips against her cheek bone as he pulled away and she couldn’t help but blush.

“Are you excited?” Dimitri asked, his breath fanning her skin, from their close proximity. His hands slid up her back before he brought them to cup her cheeks.

Byleth nodded, resting her face in the palms of his hands. “Yes, although I’m not sure I’ll last in this cold,” she answered with a laugh.

Dimitri chuckled, leaning down to kiss her, she returned the gesture eagerly, lifting her head to slant her mouth against his – no more secret kisses or sneaking around the empty classrooms. He pecked her lips once more and pulled away.

“Well then… I’ll just have to keep you warm.” He stated, tone filled with mirth as he gave her a smirk.

 _Oh, two could play at that game,_ Byleth thought. She quirked her brow and grinned when Dimitri’s expression fell.

“And how exactly will you do that, Dimitri Alexandre Bladud?”

Dimitri’s pale skin flushed, and he adverted his gaze. _Another victory for Byleth._

Dimitri shrugged, “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” he cooed, laughing when his lover went to smack him. Dimitri fixed his coat, “Milady, that is not how you treat a prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”

“Prince my ass.” Byleth muttered, rolling her blue eyes.

“Language, Byleth.” He chided, pursing his lips as if talking to a child.

She scoffed and started walking without him, “Remember who is older, Dimitri.”

Dimitri followed after, quickening his pace to keep up with his lover’s. His blonde locks fell into his eyes, “Yes, Yes, how could I forget?”

                                                                                                                              ***

The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was beautiful, Dimitri nor his fellow students had not lie, they were definitely telling the truth. The gorgeous architecture was gothic and much larger than the Garreg Mach Monastery's Officer's Academy. The large castle stood out against the villages below, commoners, nobles and knights were all ready waiting to see the  snow. It was truly a magnificent sight.

“Careful, love, you’ll catch flies with that mouth.” Dimitri jested, lifting his land to press against the bottom of Byleth’s jaw.

Byleth clamped her mouth shut and whipped her head to look at him, her cheeks flushed from the cold seeping into her clothes.

“I will not, I’d most likely catch a cold instead, if I’m not careful.”

Dimitri hummed and slipped the scarf off his neck, wrapping it around Byleth’s. “Indeed, and we wouldn’t want that, would be?”

She shook her head, nuzzling her face into the soft material that smelt like cinnamon and leather. “I don’t want to be sneezing everywhere, that would be disgusting.” She poked her tongue out to emphasis.

Dimitri looked out at his kingdom, waiting for the first snowflake to fall from the heavens. “So, you’ve really never seen snow?” He asked.

“Never. I’ve heard about it, my mother said it was beautiful – well that’s all I really remember of her. She would read stories to me, tell me about how she met father and the two fell in love. Quite romantic.”

“Do you remember what your mother looked like?” A small graced Dimitri’s lips.

Byleth’s brow furrowed as she looked up at him. “I think she looked like me – I looked like her, would make more sense.” She chuckled, “That’s what dad said anyway, he said she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. My father rarely lies and so I believe him.”

“I bet she was a remarkable woman then, and very pretty.”

Byleth returned Dimitri’s smile with a shy one of her own. “Mm, I bet she was – Oh! Is that-?!” She cut herself off, pointing to Dimitri’s right.

Dimitri jerked his head in the direction of where she pointed, and Dimitri squinted to see snowflakes falling from the sky. From the village they could hear cheering. Dimitri glanced at his lover and couldn’t help but hug her, her expression was adorable. The woman was so invested in the snow and the scenery that she didn’t notice Dimitri waving his hand in front of her face.

“Darling,” He murmured, giving her a sweet smile when she turned her gaze to his. “do you like it?”

Byleth wrapped her arms around Dimitri’s waist, resting her head against his chest. “Yes, its lovely. Your kingdom experiences this every year?”

“Yes, it’s truly wonderful,” He said against her head as he returned the embrace, he pressed his lips to her hair. “even more so with you by my side.” Dimitri’s heart swelled at the sight of Byleth’s blush, it was simply too sweet.

She lifted her head and kissed him, angling her head as she ran her tongue against his bottom lip, Dimitri let his jaw fall open and Byleth gladly took the invite. She deepened the kiss, tangling her gloved hands in his blonde strands as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, humming at the feel of his tongue against hers. A winning smirk adorned her lips when she heard him inhale sharply before pulling away.

He gave Byleth a questioning look, “What was that for?” he asked breathlessly.

Byleth pecked his lips, “Just to say thank you, for all of this and… Well, I hope we can do this next year.”

“Of course, Byleth – I just hope the three kingdoms can keep peace…”

She quirked her brow, “With you, Claude and Edel leading the kingdoms, I don’t see how they couldn’t!”

Dimitri exhaled and shook his head, “What would I be without you?” He chuckled.

“I ask myself the same question,” She replied, embracing him once more.

 


End file.
